A Hart of a Bad Day
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Stress seems to be looming over the Hart now days, but no matter what they always seems to find comfort in each others embrace.


Hart to Hart

A Hart of a Bad Day

* * *

Jonathan sat down in his office with his head in his hands. The stress from the morning meeting was slowly getting to him. It was a rough deal with a lot of screaming from both sides, he managed to settle the deal but not without a few emotional scars. While Jonathan believed he was built like an ox just a few small hurtful words finally pierced his armor. The pain remained in his heart throughout the day as he went from meeting to meeting sealing deal after deal. Each meeting was filled with its own shouting match, that even one meeting had to be pushed back to next week. As the day came to a closed Jonathan could do nothing but sit there in his office with the light off looking at the clock waiting for five thirty.

At the Hart residence Jennifer Hart was busy herself with two various articles and one book. It didn't help that everything was due next week or so she thought after a few phone calls stress rose within her when everything has been pushed up till tomorrow. Between many threatening phone calls the determined redhead still managed to walk Freeway and buy groceries.

As the phone kept ringing Jennifer choose to ignore it as she finished up one of her reports. She was relieved to hear Max's voice when he picked up the phone in the kitchen. She could hear him walking through the living room, but he stopped when he noticed several pieces of paper and books piled around her. Freeway even whimpered but she continued working blinking away a few tears.

Mrs. Hart was a strong woman, but the threatening calls were finally sinking in. As more tears flood her vision it took a lot not to let she become to overwhelmed. All she could do after a while was sit there with her head in her hands silently sniffing hiding her face.

The stress felt like a cup of water that was over flowing out of control and with no way to release it she simply had to endure.

Max put away the groceries while making dinner, it's been over six hours and Mrs. H was still working. He shook his head. He noticed when he checked in on her hair was out of sorts and even her clothes seemed a bit disheveled as well. This was indeed a bad day for Mrs. H. but he wondered how Mr. H was holding up he had a feeling it wasn't any better.

As Max took Freeway outside he noticed Mr. H's car was parked in the driveway, as he moved closer he looked to see Mr. Hart still in the car with his head down. Max nodded he had a feeling even he would be having a day like this as well. Freeway ran over and scratched at the car door whimpering. After a few moments Mr. Hart emerged from the car and hugged the Lowchen kissing his fur. He looked over to see Max pouring him a glass of whiskey with ice. Jonathan walked over to the back of the house and sat down at the table. He sighed contently smelling the drink before taking a sip.

"Bad Day?" Max asked.

"The worst." Jonathan replied.

"Looks like you and Mrs. H. are in the same boat." Max informed him.

"Oh?" Jonathan said a bit surprised.

Before Max could say another word the phone started ringing again just as Max was about to answer it the phone stop. Jonathan downed the rest of the brown liquid in the glass and joined Max and Freeway as they walked into the kitchen.

"Her editor and boss have been calling here nonstop turns out they need their stuff by tomorrow. I listened in on a few of the calls and they've even gone to the lengths of threatening her, but Mrs. H is one tough cookie." Max said.

"Yeah….but pressed too much even the toughest cookie crumbles eventually." Jonathan said.

Both men walked in the main room to see two green folders on the desk on top of a few books. After a few moments Jennifer set down a red folder with a lot of papers in it. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she sat there with her head in her hands. Jonathan kept watching as his wife finally lifted her head revealing her tear stained cheeks and puffy green eyes. Clearing her throat and wiping away a few tears she stood up and took a hold of the folders. It was time to deliver these she thought.

Just as Jennifer headed to the door a voice caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Darling."

It was Jonathan she looked to the floor, she didn't want him to see her like this but she couldn't just leave not after hearing his loving voice. With another sigh she turned around to face him as he moved closer towards her.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"I need to deliver some papers to some rather impatient people." Jennifer replied.

As Jonathan moved even closer to her Jennifer edged back toward the door, he noticed this so Jonathan took a hold of her hand and looked deeply within her eyes. Jennifer gave into her husband's stare as she set the folders down by the door and placed both arms around his neck. They stood there for a few moments in each other's embrace rocking to their own music.

"Bad day darling?" Jonathan asked.

"The worst….you?" Jennifer confessed.

"The same I'm afraid". Jonathan replied.

The two Harts continuing rocking as they both let their tears flow neither of them wanting to let go. But Jennifer did need to go and deliver her documents she sighed as she laid her head upon her husband's chest before pulling away from him. And idea popped into her mind as she lay a gentle kiss upon her husband's lips.

"Are you done with work for today?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes I'm good for about a week." Jonathan replied.

"Care to accompany me to New York?"

"I would love to." Jonathan replied.

Jennifer picked up her folders and headed to the door with Jonathan holding her hand.

"Max we'll be back soon." Jennifer said aloud.

"We'll be back in a week."

Jennifer looked to her husband who merely winked at her soon the two of them were laughing as they left the house.

Max walked outside with Freeway and watched them drive off to the airport. Freeway barked happily as Max had a smile across his face, he nodded to himself before walking back inside.

"Yep…everything is back to normal."


End file.
